My Build-A-Bear (Destiel)
by inenochian
Summary: Dean has insomnia and can't sleep. Charlie takes him to the mall, they enter a build-a-bear workshop and Dean's bear ends up resembling this one guy on his dorm floor who he definitely does (not) have a crush on.


**My Build-a-Bear**

Dean can't sleep. He couldn't sleep yesterday, or the day before yesterday. His brain hurts, his eyes hurt, He feels like he's been hit by a truck at least a million times and He just can't freaking sleep!

He shuts his eyes and lies on his bed, taking deep breaths and calming his mind until He hears his alarm go off at 9:00 am. He groans and gets up. If He can't sleep again tonight, He'll have to go to the doctor's. And He really doesn't want to go to the doctors.

Getting up, He showers, eats, drinks 3 cups of coffee like its his only life source, and for the past week, it looks like it is. Suddenly, just as his eyes start to shut, his head almost dropping on the hard kitchen counter, _The Eye Of The Tiger_ starts bursting through his phone, jerking him awake and resulting in him almost falling down his bar stool.

"What?" He groans and hears what distinctly sounds like the _SEGA_ theme from the other side.

"Hey homie, wanna go shopping?"

"No, Charlie, I don-"

"Thought so, I'll be there in 5." She says and hangs up. Dean sighs, there is no getting out of this, but, that doesn't mean he won't try.

5 minutes later Charlie is frowning, glaring at his sleepy, half dead, dirty self and is about to say something when Dean interrupts her,

"Don't look at me like that. I'll make an appointment if I can't sleep tonight, I promise." He says, because they are that close and he can already tell what she's going to say before she says it.

"Okay." She nods but, doesn't budge, " but, you're still coming with me to the mall. You haven't gone out in ages and you need a change of scenery."

There is no point in arguing. Dean knows that. But, just for the hell of it, he gives her one of his infamous pouts, it doesn't work and he ends up sighing and going to take a shower.

15 minutes later, he his out of his dorm room, listening to Charlie talk about this new Anime she started watching when his eyes catch the all too familiar heart stopping, breath taking mop of dark brown almost black hair of the equally hot Castiel Novak. Not that he has a crush on the guy. He doesn't . Castiel is just very attractive, and very pleasing to Dean's eyes. That's all.

His eyes follow Cas' movements as he locks the door to his room, letting the keys fall into his trench coat's pocket, suddenly, and without warning, bright blue eyes are staring at him, and he realizes that he had been drooling, he quickly flashes a smile, and the slightly pink lips return the favor before taking the stairs to the campus.

Charlie is too busy talking to notice the exchange and Dean is just very glad.

At the mall, all Charlie does is eat, free Samples, ice cream, dough nuts, until finally they reach a build-a-bear store and her eyes light up.

"We should make one." She says and Dean sighs

"Charlie, we are 21." Dean says but is already walking towards it, because really, what harm could it do? He can always just give it to Sammy as a joke...

First they choose the animal, dean's eyes linger on the black and white cat, but, a cat can't possibly comfortable, so he goes for a panda bear instead.

Next is a sound, but Dean skips that, because inanimate objects making sounds is just fucking creepy.

Next is the scent disk. He spends 15 minutes on this option, and ends up choosing the one the smells like apples. Mostly because he loves apple pie.

He gets it stuffed, just enough so that its squishy and soft, and smiles slightly. This is somewhat fun.

Next step is putting a heart, and this step has always looked a bit cringe worthy, because he is 21, wearing a leather jacket and they want him to kiss the stuffed heart like he's five, he goes along with it anyway, blushing like crazy and gets it over with.

Then is what Dean considers the best part. The outfit. There is lot of variety, superhero suits, casual wear, party dresses , a trench coat catches his eyes and suddenly he can't think of anything that could be more perfect than a panda smelling like apples wearing a trench coat and a blue tie.

In the accessories section, he finds a pair of tiny fluffy wings and just for the heck of it, because why not, he picks them too.

After struggling for 5 minutes with his clothes, his bear is done. And now, he doesn't want to give it to Sammy because just look at it!

Quickly he fills out the birth certificate, hesitating only for a second before typing out Cas because, it's a small one syllable name, not a mouthful and easy to remember, and it isn't until Charlie points out later that Dean really understands where he actually got the name from.

"How did you not notice? The whole bear's a stuffed animal version of Castiel Novak!" Dean shrugs, not meeting her eyes and blushing,

"Coincidence, I guess." Only, Dean knows it isn't and apparently Charlie does too, but, she doesn't push it, but instead smiles that goofy smile as they go back to his dorm room.

That night, he sleeps really well, because he is snuggled into a trench coat that smells like apples and that belongs to a bear named Cas. So, when he wakes up in the morning, he can't bear to part with it. Only, he is out of coffee.

So, he takes the bear with him to the vending machine and is about to get a can of cold coffee when he hears someone's breath hitch from behind him.

He turns around to see Castiel in all his just-out-of-bed glory, still wearing his trench coat over his blue pajamas. Dean's eyes follow his and lands of his Cas, dangling from his hand, his big blue button eyes staring at the ground. Dean's about to hide his bear when his eyes land on Castiel's. A big light brown bear with dark green glossy eyes wearing a leather jacket and a replica of one of Dean's Guns and Roses t-shirt.

They both stare at each other's Bears for the longest time before Castiel clears his throat.

"His name is James. Like James Dean? I think it suites him."

This is the longest sentence Castiel has ever said to him, and it takes Dean a while to get over that deep raspy from sleeping voice to process what he just said, then he blushes.

He holds up his bear, not meeting Castiel's eyes and smiles

"His names Cas. Short for Castiel?"

And then they are both smiling and staring and it is the best morning Dean has had in ages and is sure will have in years to come.

 _Epilogue (1 year later)_

Dean wakes up to warm arms around him, snuggled into Cas' chest that co-incidentally also smells faintly of apples (it's the fabric softener) and smiles he lifts his head to the still sleeping Cas' face, and drops a kiss on his nose, eyes open filling his vision with a glassy blue and Cas smiles,

"Good morning." Dean kisses him again, this time on he lips and replies back.

These days, in Cas' warm arms, sleep comes to him as easy as breathing. And he couldn't be happier.


End file.
